Too Little Too Late
by Pandamonsta1
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are going out for three years.But she found out something she needed to know.


**Well this is my second fanfic.Enjoy**

Too Little Too Late

Sakura layed on their bed. Sasuke and Sakura had been going out for three years.Between the three years she found out something terrible. Almost everynight Sasuke was not home.

_Come with me stay the night_

_You say the words ,but it don't feel right_

"Sakura you know I love you" Sasuke said.

"I know Sasuke-kun"Sakura said sadly.But Sasuke didn't see it.

_What do you expect me to say (You know it's just _

_too little too late)_

" Sakura I'm leaving " He said.

"ok, come back soon" she said ,feeling hurt.

_You took my hand ,and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your beggin' don't fool_

"Look Sakura I've changed for you" he said.

"I know Sasuke-kun " she said not buying it.

_Because of you it's just a game_

_(you know it's just too little too late)_

"how did you get out of it Sauke-kun" Ino said.

"She's simple to fool around with" he said.

"hahaha you're right Sasuke-kun" Ino said.

"Aren't I always " he answered.

_So let me on down_

_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm going to say this now_

"Sasuke I need to talk to you"Sakura said

"what is it baby? " he asked

"Sasuke-kun I -"

The phone rang.Sasuke went to get it ."ok" "bye".

"who was it Sasuke-kun?"

"It was Naruto he wanted to speak with me." he lied

"oh ok" she said,seeing that he was lying.

_Your chance had come and gone and you know_

"Sasuke-kun you had your chance and now it's gone.

I hope you know that" Sakura thought.

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

Sasuke went to Ino's house. "I see your ready Ino"he said.

"I'll always be ready Sasuke-kun"she answered.

In a couple of minutes he was naked with her in her bed.

He kissed her and she enjoyed it.

_boy you know all the right things to _

_say ( you know it's_ _just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face. But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyways_

_(you know it's_ _just too little too late)_

_it's_ _just too little too late_

"Sakura you're beautiful when you sleep" he said.

She smiled at him.

"I always will dream about you" he lied.

She kissed his forehead and went to sleep.

_I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
(You know it's just too little too late) _

"I'm not in love with Sasuke anymore" Sakura thought.

" I gave you my heart now I want it back" she said quietly.

_Go find someone else  
In letting you go I'm loving myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know _

"I'm happy you're with Ino Sasuke "she said.

Sasuke wasn't home .He said _Naruto _called him.

_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong and I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face but you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late_

Sakura packed her bags and let Sasuke's houseAt her house

she threw away everything he gave her.

_I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give  
(I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live, no _

Mmm no  
It's just too little too late  
Yeah, yeah!  


It started to rain. Sakura stayed in the rain and thew all

of his stuff he gave her.

Sasuke got home and looked for Sakura.He found a letterit said,

**Sasuke I left you and that mean I'm breaking up with you.**

**I already know you were seeing Ino behind my back.Almost two **

**years I found out by myself that you cheated on me.Sasuke it's too little **

**too late to get my apologies.Be happy with Ino.**

**Ja ne,**

**Sakura.**

He was shockedand sad.Now that Sakura left him

,he realised he really loved her.

_I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give  
(I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live, no _

Mmm no  
It's just too little too late  
Yeah, yeah!

It's just too little too late  
(Oh yeah)  
A little too wrong and I can't wait  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(Whoo)  
You know it's just a little too late (Late)  
You say you dream of my face but you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
(You just like the chase baby)  
To be real it doesn't matter anyway (A hey)  
You know it's just too little too late

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(You know it's just a little too late)  
Oh  
I can't wait  
No no ooh

It's just too little too late  
(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
A little too wrong and I can't wait  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Boy you know all the right things to say (A hey)  
You know it's just a little too late  
You say you dream of my face but you don't like me  
You just like the chase. 

After years of the break-up ,Sasuke was never happy

again.After Sakura left him ,she became the happiest person.

**The End.**

**Do you like it? plz review. Sorry for the spelling mistakes.**

**Ja ne **

**Darkblosssom895**


End file.
